Crucible of the Gods
Crucible of the Gods is the first major update in the NA version of Skyforge. This update will allow players to unlock their Divine Form, introduce them to Invasions, Hostile Territories (previously referred to as anomalies), Raids and Distortions. The update includes multiple bug fixes and multiple changes to gameplay, including a new mentoring type system that uses Prestige Scaling. Updates Divine Form * Divine form is now available! * To access the Divine Form, players must complete the “New God” storyline quest which becomes available at ~30,500 Prestige. * As a reward for completing this quest, players receive a special crystal that is used to unlock the divine node in the Ascension Atlas – Unlocking the Divine Form and the Divine Atlas. * For more information about the Divine Forum please read the Unlocking the Power of Your Divine Form article Invasions * Invasions , one of the key activities in the game, have been enabled. * Invasions are events of incredible scale which affect all players, requiring every able-bodied defender to be involved in keeping the ruthless Invaders at bay. Watch Developer Diary IV: Invasions for more information about Invasion! Raids * Raids are now available * Raids are one of the main high-end activities players can participate in after unlocking their Divine Form. * Watch Developer Diary III: Raids for more information about Raids Anomalies * Anomalies, activities for five players in a large open area, are now enabled * Anomalies can be accessed by several groups at the same time. Each team appears near their own anomaly with numerous monsters left from previous invasions wandering the area around them. * Read our Anomalies – A Divine Challenge article for more information about Anomalies Distortions * Distortions, which are exclusive to Pantheons, are now enabled. * In the secluded corners of Aelion, hidden from the eyes of mortals and gods, the creatures of past invasions set up their bases and lairs. Such places cause distortions of space which can be located using a special analyzer. * Pantheon’s work towards obtaining this device so they can always be on alert and move to the heart of the enemy camp right away. * Read our Assaulting Distortions with Pantheons article for more information about Distortions. Grouping Changes * Prestige Scaling is now implemented. * In group adventures the lowest prestige members will have an effect applied that increases their damage and health while in the group * Groups with scaled prestige are locked to “normal” difficulty. * This change applies to the following adventures: Squad, Group, Battle, & Invasions * The interface’s functionality has been changed slightly to accommodate this mode. * Launch: Allows players to manually select the difficulty – Can participate Solo or with a pre-formed group. Groups will be limited by how far apart their group member’s prestige currently is. * Group Finder: Allows participation with a random group or a pre-formed group. The varying prestige is not taken into account and the low prestige members will receive an enhancing effect. The difficulty level for all members will be “Normal”. Portal Updates Orders * Players may now manage their adepts and send them on missions through the portal. (The order design is not yet finalized and will be subject to changes). * At this time, when completing pantheon quests the premium bonus is not displayed. This is a visual bug and the premium is working as it should. Encyclopedia * The Encyclopedia has been updated and the class pages now contain the descriptions of all abilities and talents. Interface * Added training for selecting friendly targets (Ctrl+Tab). * When players receive a new item, notifications on the bag icon are no longer displayed - all new items are marked within the bag itself. * Added the description of finishing strikes to the character’s abilities screen. * Added Camera Shake setting. The option can be modified as necessary via Options. * When selecting another player as a target, the key for calling up the action panel is now displayed (G). * The targeted ally is now highlighted in the group menu. * The doubling marker of the Aristel's Farm adventure has been removed from the globe. * Added unique icons for various effects applied to the character. * All rewards that can be received from an adventure are now displayed in the adventure card. * The progress in the adventure completion screen is now displayed correctly. * The Esc key will no longer decline an invitation to join an adventure. * The FPS indicator is now disabled by default. It can be enabled in the game settings. * Epic quality weapons can sometimes have a new stat: Might Efficiency. * The Change Name button in name change interface becomes available only if the player enters a new name. * When looking through the Market pages, the purchase and sale window is now displayed correctly. * Changed the appearance of Pantheon invitations has been updated. * When accelerating the rite of enlightenment, the countdown on the timer is now stopped. * When a Pantheon vote is started, the initiator automatically votes “for” the project. Visuals * Personal transport, divine form and ability effects are no longer displayed in the dialogues with NPCs. * Weapons will not be displayed when the character is mounted. * Changed the appearance of an NPC named Metarchus. World General * Aggressor Executioner receives a smaller attack bonus from pack monsters. * Unique abilities of Entid Sower, Venomous Thamas and Granite Cappa can now be interrupted by control. * Unique abilities of Warden of Gloom, Entid Devourer and Cryptide Weaver end upon the monster’s death. * Added a marker for the Secret Room to the globe. Storyline * The Prodigal Son quest location is now displayed correctly. * The Prodigal Son quest no longer blocks the entrance to the Palon Prototype Plant adventure. Regions Veines * Relocated one of the Uplink Terminals. Eskenian Peninsula * The Fountains of Life and Death are now highlighted. * The Raptorial Greenery quest location is now displayed on the map. Antirius's Cave * Improved the visual effects for the abilities of Thick-Trunked Nerolis. Diaphran Archipelago * After completing the Second Generator quest, the Operation Rusty Forest adventure is now unlocked properly. Squad Adventures Thorneus’s Camp * Improved the area map. * Removed the ability to attack monsters before receiving the task to kill them. * Khrut the Snowy Fin’s knockback ability no longer affects characters with shields. Ignum Monastery * The visual effect of getting disarmed in the fight with Titan Atlas is now displayed correctly. * Changed damage type of Titan Atlas’s Impact ability. * Tradius no longer accelerates when flying into a rage. His damage output has also been decreased. Palon Prototype Plant * Replaced the first boss in the adventure. * Increases damage dealt by all abilities of Experimental Tank Stronghold. Kyros Caves * Increased the area of the fight with the Giant Scarab. Players that engage it now have more room to maneuver. Thandi Drilling Station * Flaming Herald’s health no longer regenerates when he is on the burnt ground. Avesten Tower * Reduced the number of common monsters. * Reduced the number of elite monsters. * Reduced the aggression radius of the monsters and the radius of calling for backup during the beginning of the fight. * Vengeful Orista now awakens the eggs next to each other. * Improved the visual effects of Grimpoisoner’s Pursuit ability. Nedder Test Area * Adjusted Wind Jumper in the Hunt test: it now inflicts less damage and has received another ability. * Groups of Tobi now respawn. Thus players can gain the Heat of the Hunt effect again once it runs out. Cronnel Platforms * Minions summoned by Ignis no longer leave a reward upon death, just like other monsters of this type. Aristel's Farm * It is no longer possible to leave the limits of the area. Group Adventures Phoreus Test Area * Changed the composition of the Mantide and Demon groups. Mare Sacro Monastery * Kraken Cetus gains additional abilities at the 3 star difficulty and above. Targo Islands * Rocky Shua’s shield now has more noticeable animation. The monster burrows into the ground before activating it. Daren Facility * Corthinarius no longer rotates when striking with his paws. PvP Battles General * All PvP activities are now divided into two groups based on their scale: Small battles and massive battles. * Small battles include Kingesi Arena and Arena of Aeli and massive battles are the Ring of Immortals, Alcedon Facility, and Esten Quarry. * As players can no longer join a specific Battle, relics used for the Order can now obtained by participating in any of the activities from the specified group. To access small battles, players are required to have 2990 Prestige, and massive battles require 4530. * To participate in a small or massive battle, click the Show Adventure List button in the globe interface, select the Battle tab and join the appropriate activity. * Every day at 5 PM, 7 PM, and 9 PM, there will be a special event held for a random group of PvP activities (small or massive battles) that will last 45 minutes. For participating in the appropriate group of PvP activities, players will receive additional sparks of evolution as a reward. Any player, regardless of their Prestige or arena availability, can participate in this event. * Players will now receive items with higher stats for participating in PvP activities. Arena of Aeli * New PvP activity for 6 players. Unlike Kingesi Arena, bonuses will always spawn in the center of the arena and only Damage Orbs are available to spawn. Lugran Research Base * The Energy Charge effect (as well as its levels and duration) applied by the generator at the Lugran Research Base is now displayed on the interface. * Changed the number of points required to win from 10 to 100. * The number of points received for killing another player has been changed from 1 to 10. * Once players gain 10 levels of Energy Charge, it now explodes, removing all levels of this effect from all characters. The player that gains 10 levels of the effect receives 9 points. * Finishing strikes are no longer available. * When the character reaches 4530 Prestige, the reward is changed to an alternative one. They also no longer receive additional rewards: equipment and equipment bags * Relics for upgrading temples and chapels are still given to all participants. Atlas * The path through the Class Atlas that is automatically laid when players first open it now leads to the node that unlocks the “Upper” Ascension Atlas. Before, the path led to the node with the ultimate ability. Quests * The limit of dashes for the No Retreat optional task has been increased from 3 to 5. * Changed the visuals for the cameras in “Study Your Opponent” quests and increased the range of the cone camera. * Temporarily disabled the Deadly Magnetism optional task. * Tasks completed near other Ether Resonators are no longer counted. * Added Prestige counter for the Find the mage on Alakur Island stage of the Interesting Acquaintance quest. * Specified the amount of Prestige required to access the Ancient Relics quest. Rewards * The reward for defeating the final boss of a group adventure for 5 people is always an amulet of epic quality. * Other bosses in group adventures have a 50% chance to drop an amulet of epic quality. They have the same chance of dropping an item of unusual or rare quality. * The final boss in a squad adventure will always drop a main or additional weapon of rare (blue) quality. Order * 10 relics can now be combined into one relic of higher quality. * Added 40 new missions for adepts. * Missions for adepts are now updated at a fixed time: 6 AM, 2 PM, 10 PM server time. Pantheon * When a vote is held in the pantheon, the votes of those who abstained would be counted as affirmative. Voting lasts 3 days. * Added the option to enable or disable a structure in the pantheon during construction. * Disabled the option to improve the pantheon structures beyond the current maximum construction level in the game. This level is different for every structure. This is necessary for implementing changes to the mechanics of the pantheon stronghold development. * Improved the mechanism of receiving, storing and spending construction resources required for building upgrades in the pantheon. * Construction resources are now stored in the pantheon’s account, and not in the structure’s. They can be replenished and then spent on the selected structure. * A construction replicator has been added to the Market. It can be used to replenish construction resources of the pantheon. * Resources for the enlightenment of adepts have been added to the Market. * To transfer construction points from the pantheon to the structure, pantheon members need to hold a successful vote. * The Stronghold now has its own rank. It is a new parameter that reflects certain stages of pantheon development. It will determine the maximum available level of Stronghold upgrades and provide various additional bonuses. For example, increase the effectiveness of power consumption for all structures in the pantheon. The mechanism of upgrading the Stronghold’s rank is not yet implemented. It will be added in one of the next updates. * Updated the main pantheon screen, which now displays all the important information: pantheon rankings, pantheon order missions, pantheon stronghold’s rank, as well as information about battles in distortions and pantheon wars. * Pantheon rankings are not yet introduced. They will be added over time. * Improved the descriptions of the stronghold upgrades. * Due to the fact that construction resources can now be purchased in the Market, separate upgrades for the pantheon at a certain level have an additional resource cost that can be obtained only through playing. The resource is called “Knowledge of Avatars”. * Now the button for spending resources will not be available until the appropriate voting is complete. * Now adepts will sometimes have missions for construction resources even if the pantheon has no active construction. List of structures that had their cost adjusted: Pantheon Chambers * Conference Hall. From level 13, the upgrade cost includes Knowledge of Avatars. * Gallery. From level 13, the upgrade cost includes Knowledge of Avatars. Triumph Square * The cost of all obelisks includes Knowledge of Avatars from level 3. Distortion Analyzer * Space Stabilizer. From level 2, the upgrade cost includes Knowledge of Avatars. Ether Projector * Projection Amplifier. From level 4, the upgrade cost includes Knowledge of Avatars. Upgrading till level 3 does not require Knowledge of Avatars and allows Pantheons to research invasion talents until they have 700 resistance. This is enough to participate in battles against the avatars of the god’s during Invasions. Classes 'General' * Bonus to movement speed for Slayer and Monk is not applied when moving backwards. 'Symbols' * Impulse Intensity, Ultimate Strength, and Mobilization symbols now work correctly at level 6. 'Knight' * Barrier II now works differently: * Defensive Stance. Defensive stance absorbs 25% of incoming damage, but Willpower regeneration rate is reduced by 50%. * Using abilities that consume Willpower make the Barrier last 4 seconds longer, and it absorbs twice as much damage, reflecting half of absorbed damage back at the enemy. The amount of reflected damage cannot exceed 12% of the Knight’s maximum health. * Changed the description of Rockwall. * The Inspiration talent has been renamed to Counter-Grip and works differently: * The enhanced effect of Barrier II lasts 1 second longer, and Lunge will restore 2 points of Willpower while it is active. * Bonus to Barrier from equipment now works correctly. * Increased the damage of Lunge. * Resolute Defense and Tantrum now generate 100 Willpower instead of 50. * The cooldown of Resolute Defense is reduced by 5 seconds. * The Knight has become more powerful in promo adventures. 'Berserker' * Increased the damage of Tornado. * Reduced the damage of Flash of Rage. 'Archer' * Burning can now inflict critical damage. * If the target dies from Burning Rapid Fire, the Archer now switches to another target correctly. * Easy Target talent cannot be used to remove the effects of burning with Piercing Shot more than once every 10 seconds. * Easy Target now displays the damage and effects without delay, it also works properly with other Archers in the group. 'Kinetic' * Stone Projectile is now correctly interrupted by dashing. * The effects of Tramping are no longer affected by the size of the target it is applied to. 'Paladin' * The Divine Intervention symbol now correctly takes into account all the protective effects on the character. 'Cryomancer' * Corrected the health values for the Cryomancer’s Ice Statue and its Cryogen cost. * Icy Comet can now be activated only when the character stands still. * Icy Dart now inflicts damage and applies Fragments to the enemy at the same time. * Cryogenerators are now always displayed properly. * The Slide talent no longer blocks the character’s movement when used. 'Warlock/Witch' * Volatile Curse has been changed to Black Cats for Witch promo adventures. 'Monk' * Changed the description of Return Wave. 'Alchemist' * The amount of damage reflected by the Protective Membrane ability no longer exceeds 33% of the Alchemist’s maximum health. * Disintegrate no longer works against targets immune to control. * Protective Membrane now correctly absorbs damage even without the Reflection Procedure talent. 'Necromancer' * Visual effects of Cursed Land and Hellfire now have simpler visuals for everyone but the caster. * No more purple arms spam! General * Character’s movement speed out of combat now correctly changes when they change their direction of movement. * If the character leaves the limits of the playing zone, a warning message will be displayed, followed by the character’s death. * Temporary Hornscute can now be activated even if the character has a permanent Hornscute and thus free the slot in the bag. * Characters no longer jump in place when attempting to use an ability and dismounting at the same time. * Added another color option for the Gunner costume available once the class atlas is fully completed. The costume in the player’s bag can be moved to the Style Room. * Updated voice-overs and added new dialogues and hints. * Slaughter and Eliminator optional tasks have been disabled. * Improved the descriptions for various items and valuables. * Added spam filter for the Region channel. * Players can no longer gain more class sparks than can be spent. After completing a class atlas, players without premium will no longer receive the corresponding class sparks and those with premium will continue gaining sparks of evolution. All extra class sparks will be converted to sparks of evolution. * Extra ether crystals will be removed from the player’s bag * Gabriel, an NPC in the eastern part of the park, now gives a weekly quest: Divine Challenge. The reward for the quest is Faith. * Invitations to an adventure or battle are now accompanied by a notification sound, and the game icon in the taskbar will begin to flash. Players will no longer miss an activity even if the game client is minimized. * Made changes to various UI descriptions and scenes. * Added detailed descriptions for items that contain ability sets. * The Knight’s Resolute Rebuff ability is no longer interrupted when using combo attacks. BUG FIXES 'Performance' * Optimized the lighting, animations and visual appearance of open locations. These changes should improve the performance of the game client on older configurations and increase FPS. * Improved overall game performance. 'Graphics / Animations' * Fixed a multitude of animations for classes, monsters and abilities. * Fixed landscape geometry bugs and visual appearance of various objects. * Polished some of the elements of changing character’s appearance, reworked the details and functionality of costumes. * Fixed the animation bug that caused the space around the Slayer that terminated invisibility to look blurry. 'NPCs / Voice Overs' * Some of the NPCs have received new sets of emotions which make them more “lively”. * New voice-overs for some of the dialogues and scenes. * Updated voice-overs and added new dialogues and hints. 'Character Customization' * Makeup options were moved from the Stylist to the Style Room in the players menu's 'Quests & Adventures' * After studying the game server statistics, we reviewed the average time it takes to complete certain adventures and changed the rewards accordingly. For example, the expected completion time was increased for almost all group adventures. 'Interface' * Fixed the slot appearance in the abilities interface. * Fixed a bug that caused the context action for picking up a reward to appear but the item itself was not picked up. * Fixed a bug that sometimes kept the group chat from being created when entering an adventure with an automatically formed group via the Group Finder * Fixed a bug that caused the abilities panel to become empty when changing class stances. * Fixed the description of transport stats: speed is now rounded to hundredths, and regeneration is displayed in percent of maximum health. * Fixed a bug that caused the old ability sets to reset and not work properly when players activated the new ones. 'Storyline' * Fixed a bug that prevented the Lunatic quest from being displayed at the Divine Observatory. * Fixed abrupt camera jolts during the fight with Thanatos. Regions Veines * Fixed a bug that kept the scouting probes from being displayed on the minimap. Milene Caves * Fixed a bug that would randomly cause a character to die. Eskenian Peninsula * Fixed a bug that caused character’s death. * Fixed a bug with Find Path in the Helping Caria quest – Now works properly. * Fixed a bug that made it possible to go through walls that should have been solid. Naori Island * Fixed a bug that caused character’s death. Roqul Valley * Fixed the beginning of the storyline dialogue in Roqul Valley. Squad Adventures Lanber Catacombs * Fixed a bugs that caused Astara to lose target, return to the starting point and recover health if the character stood close to the rock at the time of the explosion. * Fixed the visual effect of Hespar’s altar. The altar is now switched off when the bonus is activated regardless of who did it; the players or Hespar. * Fixed a bug when no reward was given for defeating the Clinging Horror if it was killed with poison without the use of class abilities. * Fixed a bug where NPC Victor could follow the player’s character. Thorneus’s Camp * Fixed a bug that caused character’s death. Ardos Monastery * Fixed a bug when the vortexes summoned by Khlok Violent Storm did not inflict damage. * Fixed a bug that sometimes made it impossible to complete the adventure. Borru Catacombs * Fixed the areas where boss fights take place: character’s movement is no longer restricted. * Fixed a bug where if players died during the fight with Solas it was impossible to return to him because of the barrier around the boss fight area. Palon Prototype Plant * Fixed a bug that made one of the caches required to complete an optional task inaccessible. * Fixed a bug that caused the Oculat Observer to get stuck. Saiban Archipelago * Fixed a bug that sometimes made it impossible to complete the adventure. Avesten Tower * Fixed the mechanics of the Transformation ability of the Bloodthirsty Cryptide: the ability now works only on Wingers. Icy Winds Canyon * Fixed damage type of some of the Renegade Cryomancer’s abilities. Nedder Test Area * Fixed some of the geometry bugs that caused the character to get stuck during the Obstacle Course test. Group Adventures Phoreus Test Area * Fixed a bug that caused the creatures summoned by a Necromancer to heal enemies. Mare Sacro Monastery * Fixed a bug that caused the Kraken to knock players out of the playing area. * Fixed a bug where the Naiads’ Water Jets ability made the character unable to resurrect. Fort Darlek * Fixed the Pulse Shot ability of Crespion Commander Saw. The attack no longer spreads to nearby characters. Targo Islands * Fixed a bug that, if the character died in the fight with Rocky Shua, prevented them from resurrecting. Hespilon Temple * Fixed a bugs that caused the character to get stuck in certain spots. PvP Battles General * Fixed a bug where players could not leave the arena after logging in again. * Fixed a bug that enabled a party member to kick other players from the group without a vote. * Fixed a bug where one of the teams in special battles did not receive sparks of evolution. Ring of Immortals * Fixed the lighting for minimum graphics settings. The arena is now brighter. Lugran Research Base * Finishing strikes are no longer available. Atlas * Fixed the description of the Solidity stat. Quests * Fixed a bug that made it impossible to complete the Power Unit Raiders quest. * Fixed a bug that made it impossible to complete the Malfunction quest in the Training Hall. * Fixed a bug affecting the Lurking Death optional task. Now the Lurking Warden of Death will spawn properly. Rewards * Fixed a bug that, when the player reached a weekly limit for credits, allowed them to receive enhancement stones by disassembling items. The stones thus obtained would be taken into account in the next weekly limits. Order * Fixed a bug that, when viewing the order screen, it displayed all modifiers the player had. * Fixed a bug with order missions sometimes having a 100% chance of failure. * Fixed the missions block in the order summary. The information is now displayed correctly. Pantheon * Fixed a bug where a commander could not expel another commander from the pantheon. * Fixed a bug that caused all active structures in the pantheons to switch off during server maintenance. * Fixed a bug where the construction cost in resources and credits was displayed incorrectly. * Fixed a bug where the button for spending construction resources in the stronghold was not available even if there were sufficient resources. Classes General * Fixed a bug where the character moved incorrectly in certain cases. * Fixed animation of various class abilities, as well as updated some of the icons. * Bonus to movement speed for Slayer and Monk is not applied when moving backwards. * Fixed a bug with certain class abilities that knock enemies back. Now the target is knocked back with correct damage visuals. * Fixed a bug with ability sets. The effects that are removed once the class is changed will also disappear when another ability set is chosen. Symbols * Impulse Intensity, Ultimate Strength, and Mobilization symbols now work correctly at level 6 as well. Knight * Fixed a bug where the Knight’s ultimate ability could be activated multiple times in promo adventures. * Fixed several bugs with Barrier and Barrier II that caused the character to switch targets in PvP. * Bonus to Barrier from equipment now works correctly. * Fixed a bug that caused the Rockwall to work incorrectly when used together with Barrier II, reducing the amount of damage absorbed and reflected. Archer * Fixed some of the Archer’s icons. * Fixed a bug where the sound effect would not play when switching classes. Kinetic * Stone Projectile is now correctly interrupted with a Dash. * Fixed the performance issue caused by using Energy Wave. Gunner * Fixed the icons for the Gunner’s stances. * Fixed the description of the Experimental Fuel talent. * Fixed a bug that removed the positive effect when Chip of Self-Destruction was active. Paladin * The Divine Intervention symbol now correctly takes into account all the protective effects on the character. Cryomancer * Corrected the health values for the Cryomancer’s Ice Statue and its Cryogen cost. Warlock/Witch * Fixed a bug that caused the client to crash when using Volatile Curse. Alchemist * Fixed a bug that removed the effect of Deadly Experiment from the Alchemist if the abilities that did not consume class resource were used. * Fixed a bug that caused Protective Membrane to stop absorbing incoming damage before it expired. Necromancer * Fixed a bug where summoned creatures would sometimes lose their target and return to the character. * Fixed a bug when summoned Carrion would not deal damage. Lightbinder * Fixed a bug that allowed the character to use Burning Stream and Flood of Light while running. General * Fixed a bug where the character would stop a few yards away from the destination point when using automatic movement. * Fixed a few reported issues that caused the game to unintentionally shut down. * Fixed a bug with terrain displaying incorrectly when changing graphics settings. * Fixed a bug with terrain displaying incorrectly when the character was moving too fast. * Fixed a bug where the camera would rotate around the player upon logging in. * Fixed a bug where a transport could not be summoned if the character was on a sloping surface. * Fixed a bug that caused the camera to freeze when completing optional task. * Fixed a bug that occurred when opening a set of replicators or celestial threads if the character had too many active replicators. * Fixed a bug that occurred when trying to change appearance for the Mysterious Messenger quest. * Fixed a bug that caused certain costumes to look blurry. * Fixed a bugs with the statue in the Hall of Greatness. * Fixed a bug where the weekly limits would not reset. * Fixed a bug where a wrong reward was given for the Gifts from the Followers quest. * Fixed a bug where killing certain enemy types was not counted towards optional tasks. * Fixed a bug where voting in the pantheon worked incorrectly after maintenance. * Fixed a bug where changing tattoos in the Style Room could not be saved. * Fixed a bug where chat channels would switch automatically. * Fixed a bug visual bugs connected to the female Alchemist’s model. * Fixed a bug where dashing would cause the stance animation to play continuously for the female Slayer. * Fixed a bug where the fragments would drop nothing if the weekly limit for ether resources was reached. In this case, the player will now receive sparks of transformation. * Fixed a bug where the character’s health was not being restored out of combat and would only return upon teleporting to another area. * Fixed a bugs that caused the client to freeze when logging in. * Fixed the issue with the chat that caused the client to crash. * Fixed a few issues that caused performance to drop noticeably. * Fixed a bug that caused positive effects on the character to end prematurely. Category:Patch Notes